Hayato Furinji
Summary Hayato Fūrinji, also commonly referred to as the "Elder", is Miu Fūrinji's grandfather and the undefeated elder, headmaster, and strongest master of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo. He is also known as "The Invincible Superman". And a member of the Fūrinji Clan Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Hayato Furinji, "Elder", "The Invincible Superman" Origin: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Estimated to be in his 90s, though Hayato himself claims to have been in fights during the Sengoku period. Classification: Legendary Martial Artist, Elder Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, likely Forcefields (Ki has been shown to work as a barrier on occasions), Extrasensory Perception (Massively above everyone in the series, can sense killing intent and Chi), Enhanced Senses, Shockwave Creation (He should upscale from Sakaki and Silicardo, along with being capable of things like this), Memory Manipulation (Can make people have amnesia to the point of not knowing their identity, should upscale from Silicardo's similar feat), Information Analysis (To a far higher degree than anyone else in the series), Body Control (Can create an axis in the middle of his body which allows his left and right side to act separately to the point of being even capable of saying 2 sentences at the same time), Analytical Prediction (Should scale massively above beginning of the series Odin, who was capable of fighting a comparable opponent using only his prediction and having an absolute 100% accuracy on his hits while having a distorted vision), Stealth Mastery (Can slip into a massive crowd of people while simultaneously keeping track of everyone's blind spot and hiding his existence in such spots passing by completely unnoticed), Pseudo Invisibility (Should be capable of performing Ougi easily), Technique Mimicry (Should scale massively above Alexander who could copy Ougi after seeing it once and Kensei who could copy techniques through the course of battle), Air Manipulation and Chi Manipulation (With Ryouzan Blast), Pseudo Flight (Can jump way beyond the clouds and even change direction mid jump. Can also do a form of jumping mid air, by kicking the air), Sound Manipulation (Has a voice this strong), Instinctive Reaction (Upscaling from Kenichi Shirahama), Durability Negation (1st type - Should upscale from basically half the masters and disciples), Illusion Creation (Should be capable of performing Ki Feints), Status Effect Inducement through Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his reaction speed 10 times.), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce some stats to increase others), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Could hide his ki to the extent where not even another superhuman class fighter could sense his ki), Analytical Prediction and Information Analysis (from people less skilled) |-|Possible Abilities= Durability Negation and Pressure Points (Can use ki to shut off a pressure point on meridians temporarily which basically results in 1 hit kills for reasons explained here. Such a thing can be used on every living being which kills on a cellular level), Damage Reduction (Can transfer power to tank stronger hits), Sound Manipulation (Can insta KO opponents by screaming), Attack Reflection (Scaling from Siegfried), Statistics Amplification (Should know about SeiDo Gouitsu which gives one incredible explosive force), Limited Deconstruction, Sense Manipulation (Aura-Ki feints work even on people who cannot see), Fear Manipulation (Mantra can scare opponents on a genetic level http://fanfox.net/manga/history_s_strongest_disciple_kenichi/v38/c350/1.html#ipg19), Resistance to Durability Negation (Type 1, Supermasters are strong enough internally to tank blows that damage their interior), Acupuncture (with willpower), Pressure Points and Death Manipulation (Scaling from Kenichi who could resist Satomi's killing blow with Chi, and Sakaki who could tense his muscles to render pressure points useless), Mind Manipulation (Scaling from Kenichi and Sakaki, Hayato should be capable of unconscious fighting), Fear Manipulation (Unbothered by Fear Mantra, scaling from Sakaki) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can defeat people with comparable durability to him. Stomped multiple WWII military bases. Superior to Silcardo Jenazad who singlehandedly kept his own nation safe from war. Has been stated numerous times to be able to casually stomp a disciple using only 1/1'000'000 of his power. A disciple being able to do this) Speed: High Hypersonic (Is capable of throwing kicks so fast that even high-speed camera's slowed down to 1/1000 of a second can only barely catch a glimpse of them. This feat is realistically above 10,000 m/s or Mach 30 given the fact that the camera even at 1/100 could not see him move at all, assuming it caught him moving a centimeter at this value he would have a speed of 10,000 m/s, added to the fact his right foot was only a blur at 1/1000 this number is pretty concrete) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Withstood the point blank explosion of a nuclear missile) Stamina: Extremely High, didn't show any sign of fatigue from running across an ocean. Could fight against an equal opponent for over a week with barely any sleep or food. Range: Standard melee range, higher with shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very wise and is a skilled combatant and master of various martial arts. Uses both the Sei-Type (a user of this fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills and wit) and the Dou-Type of martial arts (a user of this fights using their anger to exceed their limits, as such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and rarely strays from the offensive) of Martial Arts he however specializes in Sei. Is the creator and a master of Fūrinji Style. It can be assumed by his extensive knowledge of martial arts that he knows just about every martial art in existence, or is at the very least familiar with them. He's the creator of 108 different special techniques (including the Seikūken and Ryūsei Seikūken) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seikūken:' A defensive technique first deployed by Elder himself. It involves controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating an impenetrable shield around oneself. The Seikūken can only be erected with a calm mind; if one is not calm, it would be near impossible to erect the Seikūken. *'Ryūsei Seikūken:' A more advanced version of the Seikūken, instead of controlling the radius the Seikūken turns into a thin layer of skin to anticipate the flow of the opponent. For this technique you have to be absolutely calm, as even slight changes in emotion can disrupt the flow but even though you can read the moves of the opponent it doesn't mean you can dodge it. There are 3 levels in Ryūsei Seikūken. **'Level 1:' Read the opponent's flow. **'Level 2:' Combine the opponent's movements with your own. **'Level 3:' Overpower the opponent by anticipating his moves and use his flow against him before he even thinks of it. *'Shockwave of forgetfullness ('Feat ): '''Can erase an opponent's memories by using a blunt force attack from both hands to each side of the opponent's head. He can apparently control how much a person will forget. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Wise Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 7